Loving You
by MrsBiteMe
Summary: A Quil/Bella lemony one-shot, a look into their future after 'Torn'.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters._

**A/N: **_Here is a little something extra I wrote for you all while I'm working on the sequel to 'Torn' which will officially be titled 'Fate'. I was going to be posting the first chapter to the sequel today, but silly me decided I wanted to change up the story drastically and so it'll be a little while longer._

_In the meantime, this is a Quil and Bella lemony goodness one shot, so enjoy. It stands alone, so you don't have to read 'Torn' or 'Fate' to follow along. It's my first attempt at a real lemon, so be nice and review!_

Loving You

"Bella," someone crooned in my ear, "wake up, baby."

I knew that voice… _Quil._ My eyes fluttered open to see him lying next to me on the bed, once again clad only in his cut off shorts. His muscled chest caught my eye as usual… I had become _very_ acquainted with that chest of late.

Well, I had become much acquainted with all of Quil's body as of late if I were being honest. I gazed up into his eyes and he gave me a knowing look to which I blushed, causing him to chuckle.

"I missed you," I whispered, although I had no need seeing as Charlie was currently working over nights at the station, leaving Quil and I with the house to ourselves.

"I missed you too." He leaned over, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. The simple gesture was enough to wake my body from its recent slumber and I couldn't help but pull his lower lip in between mine, nipping at it lightly.

His hands began to roam up and down my body, skimming my flesh delicately as goosebumps broke out across my skin and I shivered despite his overheated touch. My body was fully awake and craving more of his sweet touch.

All coherent thought left my mind— I forgot that tomorrow I would be leaving to return to school in Seattle, I forgot that Quil and I would not be seeing one another for the next two weeks, and I definitely forgot about anyone and everyone that was not the man lying next to me.

My shirt rode up, revealing a sliver of pale skin which his hand instantly covered, palm spread open. The heat flowed through me, all the way from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes, leaving tingling sensations along its path.

He ran his hand across my abdomen, his feather light touch circling around my navel before slipping ever so slightly under the waistband of my pajama pants.

My hips instantly lifted off the bed in anticipation and I turned my face into his neck, placing soft kisses against his smooth skin. His index finger skimmed the line of my pants, dipping low enough to brush the top of my underwear. The heat between my legs increased and I hitched a leg over his.

"Quil…" I breathed and felt his other hand slide up under my shirt to cup my breast. A moan formed its way out from my throat which he stifled as he covered my lips with his. If there was one thing I liked just as much as having sex with Quil, it was kissing him.

Just one single kiss could make me weak in the knees, much more so than the way Edward used to be able to. My mouth molded to his and I turned my head to deepen the kiss while Quil shifted me so that I was now straddling him as he rolled onto his back.

"Mmm," his own moan sounded when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his with my own.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips, pressing himself into the place where I wanted him to be the most. Ever so slowly his hands inched up, lifting my thin t-shirt further and further up my body.

We broke apart, both panting, and I raised my arms above my head so he could remove the piece of clothing that kept me from feeling his perfect bare chest against my own. Within a second my mouth found his again and I twined my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss once again.

Having my bare skin against his was an indescribable feeling and the familiar ache I had come to know all too well increased as he continued to push himself into me, adding more pressure with each movement. I could feel the tightening in my stomach begin to form and desire pooled between my legs.

He broke the kiss and rolled us over once more, laying me on my back with my head against the pillows. His lips kissed each hip bone on his descent down my body, his teeth grazing them lightly as his tongue slipped out to taste my skin. I whimpered audibly as he slid off me and down the bed.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere," he said huskily and my stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice alone. _I wanted him! No, I needed_ _him._

He first slipped one sock off my foot and then the other, kissing the inside of each foot as he did so. I squirmed and groaned with each new sensation flowing through my body as another shiver rippled through me and I rubbed my thighs together, craving some much needed friction.

Crawling back onto the bed, he kneeled next to me and what can only be described as seductively, he inched my pants down before removing them all together and tossing them in a pile next to my shirt. I lay there, wearing nothing but a baby pink cotton bra and panty set.

He kissed and nipped his way up one leg and then the other, crawling back onto the bed in the process and kneeling next to me. He was careful to avoid the one place I wanted to him to kiss me most and instead began kissing my exposed abdomen, trailing heated lips up towards my neck.

I no longer felt shy showing myself to Quil. The first time we had been intimate had been wonderful and awkward all wrapped into one. Neither of us knew what to expect and thankfully were able to discover our sexual likes and dislikes with one another.

Our concerns about taking the next step in our relationship proved to be unfounded seeing as the experience had done nothing except bring us closer together. I felt further bonded to Quil in a way I'd never thought possible. In times like that I wished to god or whoever that he had imprinted on me.

Quil gazed at me through hooded eyes as he stalked his way back up the bed, knees straddling me as his hands rested on either side of my head.

"I love you," I told him through my lust filled haze. I'd never tire of telling him how much I was in love with him. He smiled back at me, tipping his head down to capture my mouth in another heated kiss.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips.

My arms wound around his broad shoulders as I pulled his body closer, clutching him to me. He allowed me to do so, careful not to let his weight rest too heavily on me.

With more skill than I usually possessed, I reached down to tug at his shorts, pulling them down as far as I could reach with our given position before hooking my toes into the waistband and pushing them down further.

He took the hint, reaching down himself to remove the offending garment the rest of the way and adding it to increasing pile of clothing on my bedroom floor.

I greedily drank in the naked form of my loving boyfriend—nothing compared to the sight of Quil completely naked. His russet colored skin and tense muscles were enough to make any girl swoon at the sight of him.

He grinned mischievously before reaching under me to unhook my bra before I could even register the movement. Taking advantage of my now unconfined breasts, he latched his lips around one of my nipples, tugging lightly with his teeth. It instantly pebbled in response and I moaned once more.

_The things he could do to my body. _His tongue peeked out, licking the tip of one hardened nipple while his hand rolled the other one between his fingers. My hips rose off the bed, grinding against his obvious erection and we both gasped at the contact.

"Please…" I began to beg, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me.

Much to my pleasure he didn't deny my request and within moments my underwear were discarded somewhere over his shoulder.

"I want you… now…" my voice was thick with desire.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and I saw his eyes darken, black with his own desire as he reached for me, settling himself between my legs. I could feel his tip at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around him, locking my heels behind his back, urging him forward.

Mutual gasps and moans were heard as he pushed into me. I could once again feel myself stretching to accommodate his size, although this time much more pleasurable than the first. After a moment I began softly rocking my hips, giving him encouragement to do the same.

He slowly began moving himself in and out of me, picking up his pace as he went. The familiar tightening in my abdomen returned when I began raising my hips to meet his thrusts.

His jaw was tense as he concentrated on his movements. "Mine," he stated through clenched teeth, the word hardly heard over our breathless panting.

I swiveled my hips slightly on the next thrust and watched as Quil's eyes drifted shut and he growled yet again. When his eyes reopened he pressed his mouth against my own in a desperate, lust filled kiss. It was hard, rough, and completely entrancing.

Our movements increased in speed and the tightening in my lower half continued on, becoming more pleasurable by the minute. I could feel that I was close and when he reached down between us, pinching my bundle of nerves, I let go.

"Quil!" I cried out as waves of pleasure washed over me and my inner walls clamped down around him. He moaned my name, his body tensing and then I could feel him twitch inside of me as he found his own release.

Not ready to separate, Quil rolled on his back pulling me atop him, all the while remaining connected. His fingers traced lazy circles across my bare back as we waiting for our breathing to return to normal.

"I love you…" he whispered into the now silent room, "forever."

My eyes were heavy with sleep, my mind a haze of exhaustion. "Not forever," I reminded him gently. I no longer wanted forever. "I love you always and for as long as we have together."

**A/N:**_ I am the beta of a wonderful story titled, "Eclipsed Heart", written by Buff82. It's an Edward/Bella fanfic and you should definitely check it out! _


End file.
